Calypso's Heartbreakers
by Percabethlover26
Summary: A series of one-shots about my take on Calypso's time on Ogygia. Comment heroes or characters (from any series) you think should have once been on Calypso's island!


**A/N: Hey guys! Percabethlover26 has returned! Probably not for long, but I'm here for a bit. Spring break is nearing so maybe I can get some writing in then!**

**Anyway, I decided that I needed to start writing again. I couldn't decide if it should be percabeth, frazel, or what. Then I got to thinking… Calypso doesn't get enough credit. The poor girl made one mistake, and is sentenced to Heartbreak for Eternity. That inspired me to start a series featuring Calypso, which will be called Calypso's Heartbreakers. I hope you enjoy!**

**This one shot features Odysseus and Calypso.**

* * *

It started off as a normal day on Ogygia.

Hermes had just visited, telling me that it had been centuries since I was imprisoned here after the Titan War. He told me about the recent war, the Trojan War. The whole time, he had a somberness to him, as if he knew something he wasn't telling me. I decided not to bother him with it, because some things are better left unsaid.

As I tended to my garden, I thought more about my punishment. The gods had told me that, as well as being imprisoned on the island, I would also be plagued with heartbreak. Centuries later, they still haven't completed their punishment for me. _Maybe they've forgotten,_ I thought. The gods are very busy. _They have more important matters. Besides, I should be happy I haven't had my heart broken yet. _A bluejay landed on my arm, shaking me out of my daze.

I had just finished tending to my roses, handing my gloves and apron to one of my invisible servants to be cleaned, when I saw a white veil in the distance. It seemed to be coming from the west, the veil blocking out the sunlight.

I began to jog across the island, through the lush forest. As I ran, the veil seemed to be moving toward the island. I finally stepped out of the trees to see a giant ship floating in the blue seas off of Ogygia. At a closer look, a small raft was being rowed to shore, with one man inside.

He soon made it to shore, stepping out of the raft and stumbling toward me.

"Hello, I am Odysseus. Who might you be?" As he spoke, I studied his features. The man had long, dark hair, and blue eyes that seemed deeper than the ocean.

I took a deep breath before replying, "hello. I am Calypso." I examined his fatigued state before continuing. "Come, walk with me. You look exhausted, and i have a place to rest and medicine for you." I wrapped my arm around his side, and he rested his arm over my shoulders, and I begin to lead him to my cave home.

"Lay here, rest. I will heal you." I spoke gently as I settled him on the mattress and cover him with a blanket woven from my loom. Almost immediately, his eyes began closing. I brushed a stray lock of dark hair from his forehead before whispering, "welcome to Ogygia, hero."

* * *

Odysseus had slept for three nights and three days, by my hand spoon-feeding him ambrosia and drops of nectar. Luckily his injuries were minor: bruises along his arms and legs, claw scratches on his back, and a burn on his left arm. Already he looked to be completely healed. I was just about to spoon more ambrosia into his mouth when he awoke with a start, trying to sit up.

I gently pushed him back onto the mattress. "Shh, Odysseus. You are safe now. Do you remember? My name is Calypso. I have healed your wounds, and replenished your body."

He propped his upper body up using his arms, and spoke. "Hello, my lady. Thank you for healing me. Is there anything I can give you in return? Perhaps I could-"

"No, no. I need no compensation. Now, come. You need fresh air." I helped him stand up, and steadied him on his legs. Holding his arm, I led him to my garden, and we sat on the bench. For a few moments we sat in silence, admiring the blooming plants, and colorful birds singing to each other.

"Calypso, what is this place? Where is everyone else?" He turned to look at me as he said this, his bright eyes full of confusion.

I remembered my punishment, how I would experience heartbreak. _Don't let yourself become attached. Don't tell him why he was sent._ "My hero, you have landed on my prison of Ogygia. I was the lone occupant of the island, but the gods have sent you to me."

"Jail? How could this beautiful place be a jail? My love, what could someone as kind and beautiful as you need punishment for?" When he called me beautiful, I could feel myself flush, but I pushed down my emotions.

"Not all punishments are bad, my hero. We needn't worry about that, my deed no longer matters. The gods punished me for supporting their opposers in a war centuries ago."

"Centuries? You still look like a young maiden, how have you lived that long? Are you a goddess?'

I laughed, then covered my mouth to suppress it. "No, I am not a goddess. Only a nymph. A daughter of Atlas. That is why I have been imprisoned here, to be alone for eternity."

Odysseus looked at me, and I could see sadness expressed in his emotions. "My poor Calypso. I will stay here with you, or take you with me so you can escape your punishment."

I smiled sadly, "come, hero, you must rest. Nightfall has already passed." I stood up, pulling him with me, and we walked back to the cave in the moonlight.

_Do not fall in love. Do not fall in love. Send him on his way as soon as he is strong._

* * *

I am unsure how long it has been that Odysseus has been with me on my island, but the time has been wonderful. I am no longer alone! Another person to speak to, garden with, picnic with.

Odysseus has treated me like a queen, like his only love. He rarely leaves my side, and when I ask him if he would like to return to his old life, he only shakes his head.

"We will forever be Odysseus and Calypso, Calypso and Odysseus, and I would never leave your side, my love."

Although, I sometimes wonder if the gods will take him from me. They _did _promise me heartbreak as punishment. Will he leave by his own choice, or will I wake to find him taken from me? I fear this at night, as I fall asleep next to Odysseus. _What if he doesn't truly love me? What if he will wait until he knows I have fallen past return, and then return to his home? _

I am shaken out of my thoughts as I see Odysseus running toward where I am sitting at my loom.

"Hello, my beauty, my love." He sits next to me and gingerly kisses my forehead. I cannot help but smile, and lean into his body.

"What brings you here, Odysseus?"

He smiles, making my heart swell. "I have made a crown for my queen," he says, showing me a crown of flower vines, embedded with purple and pink jewels from my cave home. I gasp in wonder as he gently sets the crown on my head.

"Odysseus, this is beautiful! How long were you making this?" I reach for his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"It has only taken three sunrises to complete. As you know, time is hard to judge on the island."

We both laugh, and I wrap my arms around his body in a tight embrace.

"I love you, my beautiful Calypso." I must tell him! I think

I pull away gently, and take a breath to calm my nerves before I speak. "Odysseus, I must confess to you. My punishment didn't end with being alone on this island. The gods also told me I would be plagued with heartbreak..." I trailed off, unsure how to continue. "They told me they would send me a hero I couldn't help but fall in love with, but that hero wouldn't be able to stay. I cannot accept this crown." I took the crown off, and set it in his hands. "I cannot afford to become any more attached to you, because eventually, you will have to leave, and my heart will ache for you."

His eyes looked sad with emotion, but he placed the crown back on my head and placed another kiss to my forehead. "My Calypso, my love, I would never leave you. This is my new life, this is where I am meant to be. It is fate that I ended up here, and I vow that I will never leave you." He pulled me into a loving embrace, and I couldn't help but love him immensely.

"In that case, I love you too, my hero Odysseus."

* * *

Odysseus and I continued to live in love, gardening, weaving on my loom, and generally being together. Neither of us knew how long it had been, but to us it didn't matter. It seemed as if the gods took back some of their punishment, and were letting us live in happiness.

One day, Odysseus was resting after a run-in with a sea monster (long story) that had managed to make it past Ogygia's borders. I should have known something was wrong, just because of that, but I was too busy worrying over Odysseus.

While he rested, I took a walk along the beach, my caramel-colored hair blowing behind me, and my white dress billowing in the breeze. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light alerting me to the presence of a God, and Hermes materialized in front of me.

I bowed. "Lord Hermes." When I looked at his face, it seemed to be filled with grief. "My lord, is there a problem?"

He sighed before he spoke. "Calypso, I am very sorry about this. It seems as if your hero has been...ah... ordered to return to his home."

I couldn't speak. My heart constricted, as if a serpent was wrapping around it and strangling it. Hermes continued.

"His wife and family have been grieving his loss for seven years, and Athena has ordered Zeus to send him home. As the messenger of the gods, Zeus has ordered me to give you the news. I am very sorry my dear. If I had the power, I would let Odysseus stay here with you-" the sky rumbled, a clear sign Zeus was angered at Hermes' statement "-but as you can see it is out of my control. I am very sorry, Calypso. Goodbye."

With that, Hermes disappeared with a flash of light, and left me to send my love of seven years back to his home. _To his wife, his children. And he told me that I was his only love!_

I ran to the cave, to find Odysseus awake, looking healthy.

_Keep your composure. No tears, no anger._ "The gods have...have ordered you return to your home, to your family. Come with me, I will give you supplies to take on your raft." He stood, and we walked to send him away forever.

_To think... I thought he loved me. He didn't shed a tear while I was left to grieve for years (possibly centuries) until the next hero._

_And that was only my first heartbreak._

* * *

**A/N: I had to do some research on Calypso and Odysseus for this, so excuse me if any information is wrong. I described Odysseus as dark-haired to try to capture the more Mediterranean look, and there were no details on his appearance. Hopefully that works. It feels so good to write again, but I'm a little rusty still. Oops.**

**Which hero should I do next? Please review giving criticism and advice! Love you guys :)**

_**I like reviews almost as much as Aphrodite likes Percabeth!**_


End file.
